The present invention relates to the new and distinct Oriental Poppy herein also referred to as, Papaver orientale ‘Flamenco Dancer’, by just the cultivar name, or as the Plant. ‘Flamenco Dancer’ was discovered by Chad Walters in the spring of 2002 as a chance seedling in the fields of a wholesale perennial grower in Zeeland, Mich. USA. The Plant was an uninduced mutation of Papaver ‘Turkenlouis’ (unpatented). It was then isolated and compared in subsequent years to other poppies and found to be different from all cultivars known to the discoverer.
Asexual propagation at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA by root cuttings has shown ‘Flamenco Dancer’ to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.